


BaaBaas and BooBoos

by alyse



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: kissbingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was poring over the latest draft of the formal peace treaty with Cadic when the sound of Caralyn’s sobs reached him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BaaBaas and BooBoos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the body: elbow square on my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) [card](http://alyse.livejournal.com/660498.html). Blame [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonlettuce/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonlettuce/) for the title!

  
**Title:** BaaBaas and BooBoos  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** ~1,600  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Richard (Kahlan/Richard)  
 **Warning:** Kidfic. Run. Run now.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to Disney/ABC and Terry Goodkind  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the body: elbow square on my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) [card](http://alyse.livejournal.com/660498.html). Blame [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonlettuce/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonlettuce/) for the title!

-o-

Richard was poring over the latest draft of the formal peace treaty with Cadic when the sound of Caralyn’s sobs reached him. There was no urgency in the noises she was making – this wasn’t the high pitched scream that meant that she’d just hurt herself, the sound that had his heart clenching in his chest and him rushing to her even before the shocked wail could give way to tears – but he pushed the papers aside and hurried to the door anyway. Cora would understand.

His daughter was on the other side, her small hand reaching up for the handle as she balanced on her tiptoes to reach. When she saw him, she paused, blinking up at him as her lip quivered. Her face was streaked with tears and something in him tightened even further in response. It tightened even more when she looked past him, peering around his legs and squeezing on the rather bedraggled stuffed lamb she carried with her everywhere.

Richard met the eyes of her nurse over Caralyn’s head. She looked back at him helplessly, her own face pale and her lip quivering, the apology dying in her throat. He hadn’t managed to overcome the fear that was his brother’s legacy, not entirely. Half of the household was still convinced that the most minor of infractions would result in them being summarily executed, and Caralyn crying did not, for most of them, fall into the category of ‘minor’. All he could do was hold Alice’s gaze for a second, mouthing, ‘It’s okay,’ as his hand settled on Caralyn’s head, his fingers stroking gently over her warm, tangled hair.

Alice didn’t look reassured, staring at him as though he was the snake and she the mouse, but when he nodded at her again, trying for a smile that was more reassuring than his words had been, she finally scurried off, casting one last, still half-terrified look over her shoulder as she fled and left his daughter to his care.

Richard sighed before turning back to Caralyn, who had slipped away from his caress and now stood in the middle of the room that he and Kahlan had claimed as their study. She was staring at Kahlan’s desk, which stood empty, and her small face was forlorn. As Richard crouched down to look her in the eye, another fat tear rolled down her face.

“Want Mommy,” she said, sniffing back on another sob and hugging BaaBaa to her chest.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He reached for her and, after a moment, she relented, stepping into his embrace and letting him cuddle her close. He straightened up, still holding her tightly, and she snuffled into his neck, her skin hot and damp against his. “What’s wrong?”

“Want Mommy,” she said again, and the tears were still close to the surface, threatening to start again at any second.

“Mommy’s not here,” he said, rocking her slowly, the movement as instinctive as breathing. As expected, she let out another sob, her body shaking in his arms. “She’ll be back soon,” he soothed, although soon was still a few more days. It was no wonder that Caralyn was missing her so desperately; Richard, too, felt Kahlan’s absence keenly and he at least was old enough to understand why Kahlan’s duty pulled her away from the people who loved her. “Is that why you’re crying? Because you miss Mom?”

She shook her head, her face still planted firmly into the curve of Richard’s neck. “No,” she said, sniffing again and turning her face so that her cheek rested on his shoulder. He settled her on his hip, holding her in the cradle of one arm with his fingers curled under her leg, and stroked her hair with his free hand.

“So what is it, love?”

She let out a shivery little sob. “Banged ma e’bow.”

“You banged your elbow?” She nodded, her head moving against Richard’s shoulder and the strands of her silky hair tangling in his fingers. “Let me see.”

Caralyn pulled back, her face still tear-stained, and stuck out one elbow imperiously. He swallowed back a smile, making sure that the expression on his face was appropriately serious – if nothing else, the persona of 'The Lord Rahl' was good for that.

There was a slight red mark on the very tip of her elbow, where she'd obviously banged it as she'd fallen or – knowing Caralyn – run full tilt into something, not looking where she was going. His daughter was a veritable whirlwind of energy, never still for a moment, never walking when she could run. Accidents went with the territory and, as these things went, this was a fairly minor injury, but Richard rubbed his palm over the sore patch to take the sting out anyway.

She sniffled again, wiping her face – and probably her nose – against the soft fabric of his tunic. When she looked back at him, the look on her face was tragic and he swallowed down another smile – even though she wouldn't inherit the Zorander magic, Caralyn seemed to have inherited her grandfather's taste for the dramatic. "Mommy kiss it better," she said dolefully, and held out her elbow for Richard's attentions.

He gave her a grave look, fighting down the amusement at her antics. If Kahlan were here, she'd tell him that he was far too lenient with their daughter, too willing to indulge her theatrics but Kahlan, he knew, would be the first to rush to Caralyn when she was hurt and – yes – she'd have kissed every part of Caralyn better. "I know Mommy's not here," he said, "but will I do?"

Caralyn gave this some thought, her small face creased up as she considered it, and then she stuck out her elbow again. This time, Richard didn't even bother to hide his smile as he leant in and pressed his lips carefully against his daughter's soft skin. She let out a little sound, something that fell halfway between a snort and a sigh, but it wasn't an unhappy noise. She leant into him, just for a moment, and he breathed in the scent of her, a mixture of soap and talc and little girl. And then she held out BaaBaa, her expression seguing back towards imperious.

"BaaBaa hurt, too," she said. Richard, of course, was helpless in the face of his daughter's demands, but it wouldn't do to give in to her too easily.

"Poor BaaBaa," he murmured, smiling as she echoed him.

"Poor BaaBaa," she crooned, and then lifted the rather bedraggled and grey stuffed animal higher. "Kiss?" she said, her eyes wide in appeal. She knew exactly how to get around him; it wasn't for nothing to Kahlan accused her of having her father wrapped around her little finger, the laughter clear in Kahlan's voice.

Richard took hold of the toy's front leg, obediently lifting the rather soggy limb to his mouth and kissing it with a large, exaggerated smacking noise. It was worth it just to hear Caralyn's giggle.

"There," he said. "All better," and Caralyn giggled again, appeased.

Richard pulled her closer, settling her more comfortably in his arms and pressing his cheek against her hair. This close she also smelt of sunlight and grass as she snuggled into him, the absolute trust she had in him taking his breath away. He rocked her gently for a moment, indulging himself while she let him – because she'd soon be wriggling to be down again so she could continue to tear around the Palace, getting everywhere and into everything. When he finally looked up from her dark head, it was to catch sight of Caralyn's nurse standing in the doorway, clutching Caralyn's blue blanket in her hands.

The look on Alice's face said it all; he was pretty certain that none of the servants had ever come across his brother, or any of the long line of Rahls who had preceded them, cuddling a child the way that he was holding his daughter, let alone kissing their daughter's toy. For many of the Rahl dynasty, children had seemed simply a means to an end rather than the centre of all things, the way that Caralyn was for both Kahlan and for him, and daughters had been a disappointment not a joy.

But he wasn't anything like his forebears, and he had no intention of doing what was 'proper' at the expense of what was right, or loving his daughter with any less than all of his heart.

"Do you want me to take her, Lord Rahl?" Alice asked diffidently, twisting the blanket nervously in her hands. He shook his head, instinctively pulling his daughter closer. Caralyn would start wriggling any second, he knew, but for now she seemed content, and in turn he was content to take whatever time she was willing to give him before more interesting things like mud pies and grass stains beckoned.

"She's fine," he said. "I'll come and find you if we need you, okay?"

Alice hesitated, almost as though – for a split second – she considered arguing. And then she nodded, turning away, the look on her face thoughtful rather than scared this time; if she was starting to see him as human – if she started to see him simply as a doting father – then that was more progress than he'd ever hoped for.

"Well, my love," he said to Caralyn, shifting her in the cradle of his arm so that he could look down into her face. "What should we do now?"

The peace treaty with Cadic would have to wait. Cora would more than understand; she had children of her own.

The End


End file.
